


Galaxy

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Alec sees a necklace that reminds him of Magnus while on a mission. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571747) by [Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo)



> Prompt: “It reminded me of you.” (Galaxy necklace - http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f295/Suilad/galaxy_zpsmjjtnnel.jpg )

The bell over the door jingled as Alec entered. It was strange to be entering a mundane business without glamour. Glancing around, everything looked the same as it had the night before when they had come through here, tracking a demon. Rings sparkled in the light to his left, bracelets and earrings were in the case to the right. Necklaces were displayed on shelves lining each side but it was the case at the back that Alec was most interested in.

 

The night before it had been dark when they came through but one set of necklaces in the back case had caught his attention. The pendants on these necklaces glowed. The glow reminded him of the sparks that came from Magnus’ hands whenever he worked his magic. Alec had made note of the shop’s address so he could come back and here he was.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Alec looked up from where he had moved to stare down at the necklaces. A middle aged woman smiled at him from the other side of the counter, also weird to be _willingly_ seen by a mundane. Alec did his best to smile.

 

“Um yeah, hello. I’m interested in these…galaxy necklaces? The blue one especially.”

 

The woman smiled as she unlocked the case and pulled out the display board with the galaxy necklaces on it. “These are all handcrafted and the vendor uses a special chemical that makes the pendant glow in the dark.”

 

“I saw,” Alec said with a nod.

 

“Excuse me?” The woman was giving him an odd look now.

 

Alec backpedaled quickly. “There’s a card in the case advertising that they glow.”

 

“Oh. Yes.”

 

“So how much?” Alec asked. He fingered the necklace that had caught his eye. The blue pendant hung in the middle of a crescent moon, stars gave the pendant the galaxy effect.

 

“$200,” she answered.

 

Alec pulled out his wallet and pulled out the correct bills. “Could you put it in a box please?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Alec left moments later with the necklace in a box and the box in a small bag. Magnus wasn’t home when he got back to the apartment but Alec had expected that. Magnus had been called away on a big job just before he’d left to find the necklace. Alec set the box on the table next to the plate in the spot where Magnus usually sat when they ate together. He debated on opening the box so Magnus would see it when he came in but then decided that the surprise would be better.

 

 _I’m on my way_. Alec got Magnus’ text and he waited just a moment to see if Magnus would have the energy to open a portal. When it didn’t happen, he pulled the thawed hamburger from the refrigerator and started to cook.

 

Alec was just placing the bowls of spaghetti and salad on the table when Magnus walked in. Magnus went straight for the couch but Alec caught him and steered him to his chair at the table. “Food, shower, sleep,” he said.

 

“Smells great darling,” Magnus mumbled as he filled his plate. It wasn’t until half of the food on his plate was gone that he noticed the box sitting next to his plate. Magnus blinked at it for a moment before looking at Alec. “What’s this?”

 

Alec felt his cheeks warm. “It reminded me of you.”

 

Magnus smiled, he leaned over and gave Alec a kiss on his cheek. “I love you.”

 


End file.
